Winds of Change
by mutly
Summary: A story takeing place around the opening of jaggedpine, of a groups efforts to clear it and their outcome. (There are more, and related stories in the forums at www.bruinsmarauders.com )
1. The Winds of Change

In western common lands a portal fades as a tall wizard steps thru to be silhouetted by the rising sun. As he addresses the crowd gathered before him he pulls a paper from his robe, "Forgive me my delay, and thank you all for coming on such short notice."  
  
Noticing the seal on Cumladarns paper and his obvious unease the crowd starts to get anxious. "Early this morning as we were leaving Guk, Cracten ran by. Seeing us he returned, put this in my hand, and told me to call a guild meeting, that he had to hit the bank and had somewhere else he had to go. As we are all here this is what I have..."  
  
Opening the paper he reads aloud," My dearest friends, my family, my marauders. As the numbers of those who entered the world around my time dwindle, I find my self slowing down. I am getting tired, and instead of burning up and loosing all that I care about, I must go, at least for a while, but also with no end that I can see at this time. Please do not feel as though I am leaving you behind, for the raging fire inside that has kept me going these long years is my pride and respect built by every one of you. I go with you all in my heart, and hope that I remain in yours. For though I may physically be gone, my spirit is with you all, always. Bruin."  
  
At the same time on a hill on the other side of antonica an old man sits watching the reflected starlight on the surface of a lake below him. "I will never understand how you get past guards. Invisible you may be but that smell and that wheezing should give you away before coming within a mile of anyone who can smell or hear."  
  
The troll falls into a sitting position as the shadows hiding him melt away. "Funny.... half-breed.... you knowd.... I be in da.... field o bones.... an yous knowd... after messenger give me paper.... iwould run alla da way here."  
  
"Well not the field of bones exactly, but I knew that you would be around there and that she would be able to find you." looking around," Where is the messenger anyway?"  
  
"I not hear her cussin.... sometime after da rathe lake. I sure.... she catch me. Nuff bout dat. Why is you doin dis?"  
  
"There isn't much beyond what I wrote in the letter. Just because you don't show our age, you can't tell me you don't feel it. I'm sure you find some adventure trying to find proof of those papers you found in Neriak on your races creation, but I doubt its anything like the raids we use to go on." Looking back at the lake he asks," Do you remember hunting here when we were young? The effort for me has become too great. So I will stay here a while, walk the old trails for a while before I forget them all together.... Thank you Gewayn and Lad."  
  
Looking over his shoulder Cracten sees the two marauders walking up the hill. "Gewayn could get me closer faster than I could, and we figured you would be here. Hager pointed us out here to the lake. Is there anything we can do for you?", asked Lad.  
  
Bruin stands and stretches. Looking the three men over he says, "No... Just let me rest, and remember I will be keeping an eye on you all." Bruin turns and walks away without a sound, fading into the foliage before he is half way down the hill.  
  
"You need a ride Crac? Lad and I are going to deliver Bruins news to a few people he asked us to in the letter."  
  
Cracten stands ignoring the complaints of a few joints and muscles," No tanks. I have few more tings I gatta take care o before getin back to da guild. I see ya der tho. Be safe."  
  
Two portals open and close as a troll steps into shadows, leaving the stars to fade on the lake as the light of a new dawn grows.  
  
The sun was almost directly overhead by the time cractens slowing pace brought him within site of the south karana bridge. Absorbed in his thoughts he didn't see the small dark body diving for his legs from the shadows. Scattering the shadows keeping him hidden and sending him thru the air to land hard a short distance away. Scrambling too slowly to roll over, the assailants next flight landed with her left knee squarely on his chest, knocking him back to the ground and pinning his right arm under his own body and his left arm by her right foot. Before he could regain the air her attack drove from his lungs she had a blade to his neck.  
  
Her voice started as a whisper but builds into a scream quivering with rage. "Where is he? Surefall? Is that where you went? Is he there? ANSWER ME!"  
  
Shocked more by the unshed tears in his friends eyes than his own exhaustion, her attack or the dagger punctuating each of her sentences he stammers, "yes. No. Wait!"  
  
At that she was gone. Cracten staggers to his feet shouting after her. "Konatsu wait! He not der now! Kona!!" groaning he once again covers himself with shadows and trots off back to qeynos hills.  
  
Although the denizens of the glade tolerate her she didn't want to take any chances. Stepping lightly and sticking to the elongating shadows of the trees she worked her way to the archery range. Hearing three sharp twangs of a bowstring followed by some grumbling she knew she was close so maneuvered to get a good look into the clearing.  
  
The lean old ranger Hager had just returned with three arrows. He returned two to his quiver and tossed the last one on a small pile of split arrows growing at his side on the firing line. Three sharp twangs and a sharp crack from the target end of the clearing. "HAHA! Blast!" shaking his head Hager goes off to retrieve his arrows. Reaching the two targets he raises his voice, "come out of the shadows a second and look at this will you?" returning, looking over his arrows and once again returning two and tossing one on the pile. Once again taking aim he says, "Please, come out. You have nothing to fear here."  
  
With what she took as an accusation her pride flared up to the level of her anger at the troll for leaving her behind and the anger at bruin for leaving her she stepped out of the shadow with her head high, "I do not fear anything, I was watching you at your game. What is it that you are trying to do?" after the initial shock of being called out wore off she finished with "and is bruin here?"  
  
Lowering his bow, "Ah, my apologies." He makes a stiff bow speaking of age and old wounds. "You must be the messenger he told me to expect. Yes he was here. He came to stock up on some supplies for some time away from things he said." His face softens realizing his words are bringing the girl pain, taking on a look of sorrow and concern that only a teacher of many years can. "I am sorry to say that judging by his supplies he will be gone for some time. He asked me to tell his brother Gewayn and the elf he would be bringing with him that he was at the lake in the hills. But that was almost 12 hours ago."  
  
Seeing the tumult of emotions running over her face he quickly added, "he did tell me to expect you, you may want to check by the lake before giving up your quest. Here look what he left to torment me?" pointing down range, "three arrows, all in the bulls eye with barley room enough the slide a blade of grass between and not even a scratch from the ones after. He said any fool can split arrows with arrows, clapped me on the back and left. I think there is a message in it. I don't know what yet. But then again maybe he was just showing how much he has learned since he was here last by showing up his old teacher." Three sharp twangs and a crack from the target. "HAHA! Always that last one. I hope you have better luck with him than I do." Shaking his head he walks off towards the targets grumbling "Maybe I need to get out of the vale more" and Konatsu slips off the way she came in.  
  
The moons were highlighting the southern horizon as she left the tunnel slipping past the guards and trotting towards the lake. She crested the northern most hill to see Cracten slowly work his way up towards her. While waiting and glowering at the troll, who upon seeing her must of slowed down, the cooling evening breeze moved something on the ground in front of her catching her eye. A single flower stood wavering in the paling light. The fact that they are not found in the area and a couple other oddities drew her attention. Pulling it from the ground she noticed the seeds have all been removed and the leaves on the stem were shaped strangely. Looking closer she noticed the leaves were a piece of paper folded around the stem. Pulling it away it unfolded and in the growing moonlight she could make out writing.  
  
"Konatsu, I did what I did because I needed to do it. I am sorry I missed you, but time is not on my side. I hope you can enjoy this flower for its true value now that its poisonous seeds are gone, its beauty. Bruin"  
  
Out of breath, Cracten says, "See I told yous he no here.." Then pointing he asks, "Why yous got dat weed?"  
  
With a scream of disgust Konatsu kicks the troll in the knee and shoves him when he hunches over, sending him skidding back down the hill. By the time he crawls back to the top Konatsu is nowhere to be seen. With a sigh Cracten walks a little deeper into the hills to find a place to curl up and finally get some sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
All Trolls remember everywhere they ever spilt any blood. It becomes a physical memory gibbering in the back of their minds, coming forward only when the site is revisited or they focus on the memory. Then every stone, blade of grass, every blow given and taken and every move made bursts from that small nagging seed overriding every conscious thought becoming almost another sense, augmenting their sight, smell and hearing. A combat sense that leads to the reputation of vicious fighters, especially anywhere they have fought before.  
  
As the years and the classes ranks wear on more of these seeds are planted and the more the troll becomes accustomed to them. Coming up to his 47th rank as a Shadow Knight Cracten was more than just accustomed to these seeds. Often invoking specific conflicts similar to situations he finds himself in or just to relive a close call or a great kill. Also while rarer it was not uncommon to have one trigger while sleeping, usually only causing minor muscle twitching as a battle rages on in his mind.  
  
But this morning, under a setting moon curled up in a brush shrouded hollow in the hills north of Qeynos Cracten had a vision that made him start awake, blade bared and spinning as he rolled out of his bed to come up in a defensive stance, wide eyed and panting, surrounded only by retreating shadows, a wide swath of mowed grass and a couple felled saplings.  
  
On his toes, at shoulder width, knees slightly bent, every muscle taught and ears straining he watched as the shadows left and his body heat faded from the hole that was his bed. As the pulse died down in his ears and the rising sun started to blind him he started to relax. Straitening up and sheathing his sword he started for the top of the nearest hill on now shaky legs.  
  
At the top, overlooking the road a new sight shocked his already rattled brain. To the south a double line of Qeynos guards were marching up the road, the early morning sunlight glinting off their armor. Dropping to the ground Cracten waited and watched as they marched by. It had been years since he had spent much time in the hills but back then the few guards they had patrolling and that nasty Holly woman had always been enough protection for this area. Having not seen anything the night before that would require this many guards, curiosity got the better of him and he shrouded himself with shadows and fell in at the rear of the progression.  
  
Either unusually disciplined for Qeynos guards, or because of the sergeant at the head of the formation, they marched on without anyone saying a word, which started Cractens mind to wondering. "Was I spotted last night? I was tired but I was careful. kona? No they like her. Though.. She can be impulsive.. Maybe Vryc showed up. They like him to I think but they might not like the results of them two foolin around. oh no! Maybe it was dat leezard an her dog! She really needs to learn how ta control that thing."  
  
Approaching the tunnel to the glade, his attention went back to staying unnoticed. Falling back a little he followed the guards through and watched as the sergeant stopped them and went into the lodge. Sliding along the edge of the dock and creeping around to the back of the lodge Cracten found a window that gave him a view of the sergeants back sitting at a table, the druid guild mistress sitting on his left and the ranger guild leader standing on his right, left foot on his stool, left elbow on his knee and his bow still in his right hand as he gestures with it saying, "We will have it activated when we have it activated! Until then you will have to use the pass. It has been decided BY THOSE WHOSE PLACE IT IS TO DECIDE that the stone will not be taken out of hiding, let alone activated, until you have retaken control of that outpost! So the sooner you take it, the sooner it will be on!"  
  
Then Te'Anara spoke in that soft, spring breeze thru the underbrush voice that seems to come from everywhere at once, "Be calm Hager. Sergeant Caelin knows he is our guest until he reaches his fort." Standing smoothly and gliding towards the door she stops with her back still to the sergeant. "As our guest and as our treaty states we must, the druids of Surefall grant you right of passage through the pass." Then she glides out of the room.  
  
"Fine! We will retake our fort, but we stop there. As you said, its your valley, deal with it and his problem yourself." At that the sergeant jumped to his feet and stormed out of the room.  
  
Sighing, "This means many more visitors to come." Hager turned away from the door. "Are you sure you can handle this alone? I can not spare many and it will take some time to recall them but they are yours if you need them."  
  
Cracten adjusted his position on the ledge so he could see the other half of the room and almost fell from the ledge with the surprise when he saw the half elf finish tightening straps on his pack before donning it and turning to face his old teacher.  
  
"Yes Hager that may be needed, my marauders are going to be outnumbered up there without the guards help. I cached the supplied I originally had with me, that should keep us for a while but you may want to have the reinforcements to bring more just in case." Noticing the noise at the window Bruin taps his chest while looking out the window and continues, "If my XO is CAREFULL, I will be meeting him in the caves soon and we should be ready to go by this time tomorrow." On his way out the door he adds, "OH! The stone is active; there is a map on the blade I left for you. Even your reinforcements should get there before the guards."  
  
Catching Bruins reminder that some higher-ranking people from Qeynos have badges that allow them to see thru invisibility, Cracten slowly and quietly lowered himself into the water and headed for the waterfall. After reaching the tunnel behind it he headed in the direction he thought would take him to the dry entrance of the caves. Grinning as he came around the last corner he saw Bruin just outside the cave looking up at the sky. Turning to the troll he said, "I am sorry this is rushed, but time is not on our side. I will tell you more when you get back. Gather as many people as you can and meet me here this time tomorrow. I will explain more then, just tell them to equip for war. Tell any who can not come right away to talk with Hager as he is drawing in reinforcements." Bruin then started down a tunnel leading deeper into the caves, "Remember! This time tomorrow! I have a ride waiting for you at the lake, hurry!"  
  
As his friends voice faded off in the distance Cracten was already hidden by shadows and half way out the tunnel to the hills. When he crested the first hill between the tunnel and the lake he ran into Cumladarn. Having seen him running up the hill the High Elf had his questions ready for the Troll before he even came to a stop. "What is this about? Some pushy druid showed up and told me I had to come here. When I tried to get some information out of the little savage she grabbed me and ported me to the glade. She then told me my answers were here and she ran off. Now I am here, Troll, where are my answers?"  
  
"Bruin has made a call to arms, we need to gather the guild and any allies and meet him in Surefall glade tunnels this time tomorrow. That all I know.."  
  
Sighing, lad opens a portal to west common lands. "Two days ago he was leaving, today we build him an army. Its good to know some things never change, but I have a bad feeling about this." The portal winks shut leaving an empty hill overlooking a small still lake.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Its been 2 days," thought Cracten, peering out from the shelter of a fir into the mist. "since Bruin lead the first of us through the portal stone he activated in the bear cave. Said he put it there to keep it hidden fer a while, that the place was special to him. That raised a few nervous throat clearings from a couple of the women in the crowd. I was able to get most o the Marauders and a couple o our friends in the twenty-four hours I had. That an the message is out fer anyone who was missed to talk to Hager. That's when Bruin explained the main reason we were there. Something was uniting the gnolls, and we had to stop them. First step will be to take back the fort at the portal stone. He ordered us to form up in our groups then we all ported in. Taking the fifteen gnolls and the two evil eyes occupying the fort by surprise. Within minuets the fort was secure, but as the last evil eye fell it seemed to trigger Karanas own curse of a rain that hasn't let up since. Every ranger has had a smile on their face, when asked why they say something about mud for tracks and mist for cover. Druids just yammer on about the voice of the woods, all I hear is rain."  
  
Sudden movement in the mist pulls Cracten back to the present. When the swirling mists coalesced into Mallanie at his side he acknowledged her with a grunt then went back to surveying the fog. With a quiet chuckle she said, "Relax troll, I wasn't followed. The old man want me at the house?" Another grunt and a slight nod from Cracten and, still grinning, she melted once again into the mist.  
  
Alone once again Cractens thoughts creep back like the shifting fog. "After moving all the corpses into one of the buildings Bruin formed us up again with the exception of Kesryk, Vereor and Wolilye who were to keep an eye out for any reinforcements and do what they can to keep the fort clear. The rest of us were lead to a small valley at the base of two mountains, the entrance hidden by parallel feet from both mountains. Towards the rear of the vale was a small cabin that blended in with copse of trees around it. Behind it a small garden only half reclaimed from the overgrowth and to the north of the cabin was a spring that ran into a small pond. Cracten knew from the stories he had heard that further up the mountain behind the cabin was another copse of trees that sheltered the graves of the parents of the three Bearheart men. Bruin called for his officers to meet him in the cabin, and Cracten started everyone on making their camps barking out orders as he followed the others into the cabin."  
  
This time it was the metallic scent of blood that snapped him out of the memory. It was close for him to be able to detect it in this much moisture. Baring his blade and making the deep carrying call of some bird Bruin taught them to signal an alert, Cracten crouched down and waited. Shadowtracker slid in out of the mist with his grin still on his face and a hand covering the source of the blood smell. Noticing Cractens gaze Shadow whispers, "its nothing, one of their patrols and I spooked each other. I left three of them face down in the swamp, but one got lucky with his spear." Spotting the last gnoll, shadow went quiet and pointed it out. The size of these gnolls still surprises Cracten. Mist swirling around just above its knees, the gnoll slowly creeps towards Cracten and Shadows tree, sniffing at the still air. At five paces out from their hiding spot it stops and turns slightly to its left and starts muttering, that's when Cracten burst from his cover charging the gnoll. The gnolls surprise was that it had detected them and its muttering was the start of a spell, and Cracten found himself half way between his tree and the gnoll unable to move with more and more roots reaching up from the damp soil clawing at him. Cractens surprise for the gnoll was that he wasn't alone, as soon as the gnolls spell was cast, three arrows flew past Cracten to hit the gnoll in its left arm twice and once in gut, distracting it from Yawle and Kraked flanking it from either side. Unable to move Cracten casts a couple spells himself stealing some of the gnolls combat ability and setting its blood to boiling, enraging it enough that it finally closed the distance to where Cracten can reach it with his sword. Cracten blocked the spears tip once then the butt of the spear with his sword, then as the gnoll turned to defend itself from the two new attackers Cracten was able to hamstring it. The gnoll then tried backing away, now out of Cractens reach but still being pin cushioned by arrows its howl of pain cut short when Kraked removed its good leg at the knee and Yawle removed its head mid fall.  
  
As the roots retreated back into the dirt and away from Cracten, Shadow was already out trying to salvage what he could of his arrows tossing the gnolls body parts under a tree as he finishes with them. Checking his bow once over, then his quiver Shadowtracker then takes the time to summon up some magic and heal his wound. "You were da last one Shadow, lets all get back ta camp now." With nods of approval Cracten trots off back to camp with Shadowtracker, Yawle and Kraked close behind.  
  
On the run back Cractens mind begins to wander again, back to the cabin when they first got to the vale, "Bruin sat down at the table and started drawing a map, while doing so gave out more orders. Had Organum make up a roster of five more three-person teams to add to Kesryks team and have them switch out every four hours. Had Cumladarn and Cracten split up the remainder of the personnel minus the rangers into two equally balanced forces, incorporating any reinforcements that came in until they head out. Then he showed us what he was able to find out about the valley while we were on our way there. Where the mountains come down into the middle of the valley is where their main camp is. Behind that towards the river Bruin thinks there is a pass either to beholders maze or maybe lavastorm. Making quick copies of the map and marking different routs on each he had them passed out to his rangers with a rendezvous point marked out to return to incase of more orders. After the maps were passed out and the rangers were on their way all they could do was wait. After gathering his half together Cracten got tired of waiting in camp and went out to relieve whoever was at the rendezvous point."  
  
Coming up to the foothills hiding the vale Cracten heard the birdcalls signaling friendlies approaching. His party winding their way between the two hills then heading strait for the cabin. Once there Shadowtracker made his report, "You were right, I'm not sure where it goes but there is a pass back there but it's real steep. I probably wouldn't of even noticed it if it wasn't for the trail of bodies where careless critters have fallen from it. These here were the patrol patterns that I saw. I was careless and the last one here saw me, but they won't be returning to give details." Making some quick marks on the map then turning it sideways Bruin says, "Good, that may just help. When that patrol doesn't return it should draw their attention in that direction. If we can time it right and maybe with a little adjusting on the groups numbers, we can send the smaller of the two along the edge of the mountains here up to the base of the pass and we can take the larger and attack the camp from the opposite side hopefully hitting the weaker spots if they send more troops to where their patrol was lost. Crac send a third of your company over to Lads. We attack at dusk."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was more than the weather, or his place at the head of the formation or the fog trying to creep into his head, but something was not right.  
  
The weather was unnatural; every step seemed to make the rain come down harder and the sky to darken. Lightning had started arcing to the mountain tops, quickly silhouetting them and sending low rumbles of thunder across the valley every minuet or so, but that wasn't what had cracten on edge. Although decent at overall strategy, he was more comfortable at the rear of the formation, where he can see everyone and protect them, or cover a retreat if needed, and not at all comfortable in the lead, but that wasn't what was eating at him now. The increasing roar of the falling rain, the more and more frequent rumble of thunder and the ever darkening clouds press in on him until they seem to be inside his head, pushing out all other thoughts, although disturbing, wasn't pressing too strongly at the moment, but something is not right.  
  
He and his party had reached the southern range and have been following it east for about fifteen minuets now, about forty-five minuets out from camp. Another fifteen minutes or so until bruin and lad get their groups in position and another fifteen after that until they will be looking for our flares signaling our attack. Another half hour, and the ground is getting rougher..  
  
Then, suddenly, the wrongness made itself very clear.  
  
Bruin and the small group of rangers and druids he lead were all in wolf form. Slipping through the rain and trees like wind born shadows, heading to the place shadowtracker took out his gnoll patrol. Where, if he was right, the camp will of focused most of their strength, and where he hoped to keep them busy chasing shadows through the forest, drawing them away from the camp.  
  
That was the plan, but suddenly the plan had changed.  
  
Cumladarn didn't mind the rain, he rather enjoyed it when sitting in a pub, cold drink in one hand, his pipe in the other, a fire crackling from across the room and he can relax and listen to it drumming on the roof. He did not enjoy standing in it, having his robe cling uncomfortably or having mud trying to pull his boots off at every step. Or waiting for that matter. By his calculations, cracten should only be about half way to his target, bruin should be almost to his, but the troll is who they were waiting on.  
  
With that last thought still in his head, he was surprised to see koho, his lookout, shimmying down his tree, and in obvious haste. Dropping with a squish and splashing over to lad he said "flares! First to the northeast then from almost strait south. This isn't good is it?"  
  
"No." replied lad. "This is defiantly not good. Go, get me phiaman, hurry!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Cracten and Norri were on the ground at opposite sides of the sloping caves entrance, looking out over the sea of gnoll corpses to the tree line full of faces wanting to turn the tide of that sea in their favor.  
  
"Artillery here at the lip of the cave suppressing the gnolls to the east, we rush the tree line to the west, there. Once we are under cover of trees artillery can slow down fire some to extend the time they can keep the attack going, and we will work our way east with the trees as partial cover against the gnolls artillery." Said Norri looking at Cracten questioningly.  
  
"Aye. Sounds good. We do that." Replied Cracten. Noticing another barrage of incoming arrows, he looked back to see who was spotted and saw Wurder standing between him and Norri, arms raised over his head one hand holding his two handed sword that reminds Cracten of a dinner knife, wide eyed, tongue hanging out of his wide open mouth and trying to growl or something.  
  
"That's one sick kabob." Thought Cracten once again. "Only Bert is sick enough to make a gnome one of his knights."  
  
Norri scooped Wurder up on his dive back into the cave, Cracten followed grabbing on his way back, pout with an arrow in her arm who just passed him with a squeaky scream of rage coming from her snarled lips to bathe the sea of gnolls with flame. Putting her down after Askander removed the arrow, Cracten backed away slowly and watched as the fire in her eyes died back down and settled on a glare at him and as the snarl faded. A few seconds later, eyes still glaring, a large smile grew on her face, saying tightly, "Thank you." Straitening her robe then turning she stormed back to the crowed grumbling something about giant green morons keeping their bloated stumps to themselves.  
  
"Sorry." Replied Cracten, and then he explained the plan to everyone. "Lets form up. On my word do what pout did. Minus da arrow part please." Quickly checking over the rest of the group Cracten saw Norri still had Wurder by the neck of his breastplate. Wurder had his knees locked and all his weight leaning forward against Norris grip. Arms hanging loosely at his sides and a death grip on his sword. His eyes were still wide open and now staring at the ground. His mouth was now closed but his tongue was still out, now with a growing string of drool hanging from it. Bubbles at the corner of his mouth moved to his humming, broken occasionally by a short wheezing giggle. Norri looked back at Cracten and shrugged. Then Cracten gave the word, lifting Wurders trance like state and firing him off with focus over the lip of the caves entrance just ahead of the crowd.  
  
  
  
  
  
The dark, the rain, the mud and the trees never seemed to change. The gnolls under Cractens sword did, frequently. So did the number of his forces that he could see. The trees and the fleeing gnolls diffusing his troops, spreading them out enough that he would think, when he had a second, that maybe he should signal a fall back, just to put a point back on the attack. Then an arrow screaming past his ear, or a group of gnolls materializing out of some bushes unexpectedly would change his mind. Not that he was very good with them, but a blunt weapon was still a good weapon, better for breaking things, he would tell himself. And that did appear to be what was happening. They were working their way deeper into the woods, the gnolls were becoming more scares, and looking back he noticed his artillery had come down from the cave and were among the trees themselves.  
  
An excruciating pain in his side pointed out his mistake of looking away the same time the thought came to him. Trying to back up, his feet were slipping in the mud from all the rain and corpses. Trying to swing his giant sword in an instinctual defensive movement, one hand looses its grip on the hilt as his left arm hits something that was closer than it should be. By time he could move his head back forward the pain of something being twisted in his side made a white halo around his vision, framing a large gnoll grinning up at him wearing some kind of headdress and cranking on a stick that was jammed up under cractens breastplate. Slamming his head down on that grinning face with as much force as he could, what Cracten assumed was a spear in his side tried telling him that that to was a mistake. It was now the gnolls turn to stagger, but its grip did not falter. Unable to use his blade Cracten tried to bring his pommel down on the gnolls temple while pounding away at its head with his free left hand. Seeing that all he could do was stun the gnoll a little he began to panic, started summoning up the energy to pull some life force from the gnoll, to try to stay alive a few more second. Shaking off some of the trolls attack, the gnoll realized he was starting to cast. Pulling up harder on the spears shaft and kicking at the troll's knees, Cracten found himself on his back in the mud. The gnolls grin returned blooming into a toothy snarl of a smile as his foot blocked cractens feeble attempt at swinging his sword, pinning it to in the mud. Roaring and snarling back, Cracten could feel his strength fading, but he still pulled as hard as he could with his left hand at the spears shaft now slick with his blood, fighting with all he had to counter the weight the gnoll was applying.  
  
With unconsciousness trying to creep in, Cracten wasn't as surprised as the gnoll was when a wolf lunged up over Cracten for the gnolls throat followed by a bear plowing into it, knocking it off Cracten and finally breaking its grip on the spear.  
  
"Hold on, im not sure which way the head is turned." Said a haggard looking Tumaria with a grimace on her face just before she pulled two more feet of spear and a foot long spearhead out from under his breastplate. Pushing him back down by his shoulder she took his hand in hers and warmth trickled down thru his arm to pool in his torso, healing and mending as it went.  
  
Waiting for the nod from his wife Okeefe offered the troll a hand, practically pulling him to his feet, making sure he was stable then helping Tumaria up off the ground who stayed leaning on the tall barbarian. "Im out of mana, that's why you are still weak." Said Tumaria.  
  
"We have their main forces pinned just east of here, up a hill and backed against the mountain." Okeefe said. "They are trapped but they have the high ground. I left enough people there to keep it that way and sent the rest to help out here where we could and to gather everyone there. Can you walk?"  
  
Listening and not hearing any combat thru the sound of the rain, Cracten wondered how long he was dealing with that gnoll. Time really does act strangely during battle. "Aye. Take me to da hill." Was all he responded with before following his two friends off to the east.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
As the trio approached the hill Cracten recognized it as the head of the spur of hills they need to follow north to reach the main camp. A little further east and they came to the rally point for his troops. Every caster seemed to be meditating, minus a few tossing fireballs up the hill at the gnolls who would reply with a rain of arrows back falling short of the troops ringing the base of the hill. Cracten was pleased to see very few wounded, the few there were were well enough to smile up at Okeefe, Tumaria and Cracten when they arrived. Okeefe sat Tumaria down with the other healers to meditate then turned to Cracten.  
  
"You should rest with the others and let the healers finish patching you up when they can."  
  
"No. I ok. If there is time after I look over da situation maybe. You need ta med up also, we close to our final target."  
  
Okeefe nodded and went back to his wife. Cracten started counting heads. Checking with those on the front line then heading back to where the casters were meditating. He squatted down and leaned against a tree with his sword across his knees and waited. For what he wasn't sure, but he knew he would know it when it arrived. Once his artillery had time to rest he should be able to take the hill out without any problems. Then they can head north and see what they could do about the main camp. "At least the rain isn't increasing." He thought. "It's still a curtain at ten feet but at least its not increasing. That lightning on the other hand seems to be, the thunder from one hardly dies down before more starts from the next flash." movement caught his attention and he was on his feet.  
  
Stepping thru the curtain of rain Wamor was leading Askander, Graymael and Aloynia. Adding those four to the total in his head meant everyone was accounted for. "Good seein yous guys. Rest up, we rushin that hill soon." Cracten shouted as they approached then followed them back into the camp.  
  
Seeing most of those who were sitting now standing, Cracten said, "Everybody who ready join da line. Those o you who arnt, rest up an join as soon as you can. An be careful, jus incase we missed some an dey still out there." Then he went to the middle of the line. "Pass it down both directions. Make sure der no gaps in our line, an make sure dey cant get around da ends an we go on my word." When the shifting and adjusting died back down in both directions Cracten yelled "Marauders!" and charged forward. With a thunder of their own they all rushed up the hill, dodging arrows and weapons raised. Roaring thunder climaxing with a crash of weapons and bodies against bodies and shields. Fading back down to a roar of screams and ringing of weapons. The screams of triumph coming from those who charged the hill, screams of pain, death and fear from those who were holding the hill top but now are quickly falling. As the roar dies down with the last of the gnolls falling, screams are heard from back down the hill. Turning to look Cracten sees the last few people from the camp running up the hill some stopping briefly to fire arrows or spells back behind them before turning and continuing up the hill. Looking back into the woods it is very clear what has them moving. The tops of four heads are clear above the treetops heading for the hill.  
  
"Artillery!" shouts Cracten as he sheathes his sword and breaks out his bow. As the last people crest the hill the lumbering giants approach the treeline. Razpberry points behind the vacant eyed giants and says, "Evil Eyes. Looks like they are controlling them." Cracten nods and shouts "Take out da eyes ifn ya get a shot, oderwise keep dem giants off da hill. We rush em if dey get to half way point." slinging his bow Cracten once again breaks out his sword.  
  
As the giants hit the base of the hill they are bathed in fire, ice and arrows with one and its beholder being comically flung high into the air as gravity reverses around them. Not being in control of themselves they trudge on unconcerned while the magical assault continues.  
  
At the halfway mark Cracten leads the charge to the giants feet while the casters switch to more direct spells, still aimed at the giants as the Eyes are staying out of reach down at the tree line. Dodging falling fists the size of boulders the marauders dance around giant ankles hacking at any exposed flesh they can find, be it foot, hand, arm or leg. Not really doing much damage but slowing them down for the casters at the top of the hill who are currently focusing on the lead giant.  
  
Between the spells and the fighters around its feet, the lead giant finally falls just before the two third mark coming up the hill, its head barely missing the casters. One of the other three rips one of the few trees on the hill side out of the ground and then surprising everyone smacks the giant beside him square in the face with it, sending the other giant toppling backwards to land with a ground shaking thud no longer moving. Raising its new club over its head the giant roars and swings at the last controlled giant, catching it in the back of the head with a cracking squishy thud, dropping it to its knees before falling forward. The last giant then runs back down the hill drawing everyone's attention with it where it picks up an Eye in one giant hand and hurls it against the mountain wall.  
  
Cracten once again leads a charge at the giant's feet, the casters move down the hill to keep the giant in range. As the ground troops close on the giant they see another group of marauders finishing off an Evil Eye and then charging the last giant themselves. The combined force of the two groups and the giant's obliviousness to the casters had it finished off in no time.  
  
After the giants collapse Phiaman came up to Cracten and said, "I'm sorry we took so long, we ran into some.. obstacles. We came as soon as we saw your flares. Is everyone ok?"  
  
"Aye, we all ok. Couldn't o asked fer better timin." Cracten replied slapping the grinning lizard on the back. He then shouted, "Healers lets get ta work, den when ya meded up we headin north ta attack dat camp!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hunkered down in a small hallow, Cracten felt like he was shouting to be heard over the rain, the constant crashing thunder and the now increasing wind. He is explaining his plan regarding the main camp of gnolls fifty feet down the base of the mountain spur they were now on. Flashing lightning illuminating the tired, fierce faces of his friends.  
  
"We are off schedule, late. Last we heard Bruin was in trouble also, an don't know if they waitin now or if they be late. We removed two patrols an da camp know we here soon if they not know now. So now we execute plan an hope all others are in place. Da plan is kill everythin. This camp is our target, we are here, destroy everything. Use last two flares when we break da camps tree line, then come in blastin what mojo ya got. Lets go!"  
  
The bank giving under their feet, they slowly crested out of the hollow silent, picking up speed and creating a rumble of feet and rage that built as they ran down the hill, building and swelling until the clash created breaking thru the trees into the enemies forces rivaled the thunder.  
  
Seeing the two flares arc over his head to the north Cracten relaxed, his leading was done and now he only had to do what he loved, kill things and fight with his friends. The chaos of battle almost seemed comforting compared to the cold alien feeling he gets from leading. This is instinctual and reflex by now, and the consequences of a slip here, in his mind, only creates an insignificant problem, endangering only himself, where leading took his active concentration to process a thought, and the consequences of a slip up were unacceptable, the endangerment his friends, the people that have become his family, his kin.  
  
The ease of his thoughts and motion now as he slowly cut a swath of destruction thru the camp made him feel that this was what he was made for, was his native environment. Chaos, destruction and hatred. Crumpled bodies, burning fires, billowing smoke and the metallic scent of hot steel and blood trailing out behind him, blade slicing thru everything placed before it.  
  
A quick spark from a steel shod staff stopping Cractens blade put him into a defensive stance and brought his focus more to the present, moving him back into an offensive position. His next two strikes were also countered by that staff. Stepping around into a quick defense before a stronger attack Cracten was able to stare eye to eye with a gnoll. Blocking the attack the gnoll pressed with a flurry of staff butts that Cracten was barely able to block. Cracten Rolled to the right and the gnoll rushed past carried by his attacks momentum, allowing Cracten to use his momentum to bring his swords pommel down behind the gnolls heavily pierced pointy right ear. The gnoll stumbles, turning it into a dive and roll, coming up facing the troll and blocking his next three swings on his staff. Turning the last block on his left into an attack from his right he started the troll on the defensive one again. Cracten blocked the attack from the left then the right then the left but missed the next attack, which came from the left and high. Instead of the attack from the right the gnoll whipped the steel cased butt of his staff around his head holding the staff by the other end and bringing it up high and into cractens helmet with a blinding clang sending the troll staggering backwards into one of the few trees inside the camp, stopping his fall. Cracten pushes off from the tree with a thrust of his sword at the gnolls gut, turning the momentum from the staffs block into an over hand swing that the gnoll sidestepped, clipping Cracten s heel with his staff as the troll rushed passed.  
  
Spinning back around to face the gnoll Cracten caught a glimpse of wolves felling gnolls around him and some marauders rushing in his direction. The gnoll was starting a spell and Cractens face was split with a toothy grin as he advanced upon the gnoll again with sword swinging. A roar, flash of light and the briefest moment of confusion.  
  
Around the hill the gnolls were falling, their allies the evil eyes were fleeing, their slaves the giants were fighting each other or the eyes. Cumladarn had met up with Bruin and his party, as they were finishing off their ambushers, and so were contemplating their plans while in position when the two flares interrupted. Rushing in they pincer the gnolls between themselves and Cractens forces as planned. The gnolls and their forces crumbled and at this moment Darrasa, Gars, Askander and Aloynia were all headed for the troll in the middle of the camp fighting a huge gnoll. He had just rushed past the gnoll and turned to face it again when one of the lightning bolts in the black clouds above arced from cloud to cloud then to ground. Blinding those who were looking at him, burning an afterimage of the attacking troll in their eyes that lasted longer than the troll himself did. Enveloping the entire camp in a heavy blanket of sound as the thunder broke and then rolled thru the valley. Seeming to take the spirit from the gnolls as it rolled over them, and all resistance faded, every last gnoll, eye and giant was dead or moving as fast as they could away from the camp. Some marauders chased the fleeing enemy, others stood around confused and others stood staring at a pile of empty armor resting in a blackened burnt circle on the ground in front of a tree where a giant gnoll was hanging, pinned by a giant two-handed sword thru the chest.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
As Kesryks voice and the vibrations from his lutes strings start to fade, so does the picture of the valley and the army of marauders fades from your mind, leaving only the emotions and a few images too vivid to fade rite away. Giving you the feeling of having being plucked from that place and just now being placed on the ground in the soft grass of surefall glade. The wood elf continues speaking in a low voice that reassures you, seeming to remind you that what you just witnessed was in the past, and that you are indeed where you should be, but at the same time driving home the story and making sure that you remember it.  
  
"Some people say that in the darkest corner of hate you can see him, upright but slack, eyes closed and head hanging, floating and slowly rotating in the air. Others who claim that what we call hate is just a demi- plane say that in the true plane of hate there is now a troll who stands behind their masters throne that strongly resembles him. Others claim to have met a strange troll who hunted with them for a while watching over them then disappearing after a while. Their descriptions all closely resemble Cracten. Others claim he was never really with us at all, not a legend but more than a myth. A story the old timers stretch out of proportion. But, there are also some old Marauders who claim that to this day when they close their eyes they can still see the burnt in image of him rushing at that gnoll."  
  
Bowing, he said, "thank you." And backed off the clearing used as a stage, leaving a silent audience and a light wind dancing with a few leaves thru the grass. 


	2. The Crossingover of Dirtbanger

Sitting on a small hill a man watches a new day break over the city of Qeynos. He gives an approving nod and rises to his feet. He slowly looks around, takes a deep breath and releases it in a relieved yet sad sigh. Setting his bow and quiver down he turns and walks down towards the city, fading into the quickly disapearing patches of night dancing around the tree roots, causing the last morning shadow to glow green as the suns caress claims it.  
  
As the morning claims the ranger, his bow and quiver twitch as if some force is pulling at them. They slowly start to lift, gaining speed slowly as they rise. Suddenly they crackle with a blue white energy and begin to fade. They then fly strait to the tree line. It takes on a sphericle shape where its ranger disappeared, bounces around quickly as if searching for its masters trail. It realises he is gone and with a tinkling sound wanders off randomly across the clearing between the tree line and the first of Qeynos's hills.  
  
A one eyed troll looks up from staring into a pool of water in a shallow marble dish on a pedestal as a ranger with a hint of grey at his temples materialises across the dish from him. The troll grins and looks back into the water. Looking down the ranger sees an image of a wisp wondering thru a field. The troll moves a hand over the water and the image within changed to one of an adventuring party deep in some dungeon. Looking closer the ranger sees its a large group of Marauders, led by Bruin himself.  
  
Hearing the trolls deep chuckle the ranger adjusts his focus and looks at the whole image as the troll reaches in towards a nasty creature creeping along a passage, trying to flank the group. Plucking it up and placing it much deeper in the dungeon. The trolls grin widens as the even nastier creatures there tear the displaced creature apart, then he goes back to watching over his friends.  
  
The ranger settles in around the dish with an equally wide grin on his face. 


	3. The Oppenshield

a cold wind brushes along the shores of the iceclad ocean, swirling around an exausted dwarf. He sits on a snow drift, saddly stareing at the pile of armor, weapons and packs on the frozen sea water ice sheet in front of him, all his energy spent.  
  
"ello, Norri" comes a sad, familiar voice on the grave cold breeze.  
  
Though surprised, and happy to once again hear his friends voice, he does not stir.   
  
"I can not make it back" he whispers to the wind. a touch of anger in his voice.   
  
"you did wut you had to, what needed ta be done. no one who knows you can hold anythin against you. those who try whill stop when their anger passes. are you ready?"  
  
"no..... yes...... almost...." one tear rolls down the dwarves nose, crystalising in the air and landing softly in the snow at his feet.  
  
cracten picks up the tear and places it on the breastplate at his feet. "whenever yer ready."  
  
a long silence passes, then the dwarf takes a deep breath and lets it out in a heavy sigh. "am i dead?" he asks, looking up at the troll.  
  
"almost, lets go."  
  
norri stands and kicks the icesheet free. watching it drift away he sighs again and turns and walks off with his friend.  
  
"at least im done."turning to look up at his friend he then asks,"arnt i? i am dead now right?"  
  
saddly the troll responds "aye, yer dead, but yer not done. if you were you wouldnt be here. yous got a lot more ta go through yet. but remember," the snowscape slowly fades into a marble room with a fountain surrounded by dead marauders. "as we are here fer them, we are here fer each other also. remember dat when tings get bad. untill den tho comere an lookit dis"  
  
the two marauders take their place around the fountain while back in the snow one last tear rolls down the nose of a frozen dwarf, his last breath mingling with the frozen wind. 


End file.
